The present invention relates to an optical disc image drawing method, an optical disc image drawing program, and an optical disc image drawing system for drawing a visible image in accordance with image data onto a surface of an optical disc by transmitting the image data to an optical disc apparatus from a computer. In the present invention, when a drawing operation is performed, the progress of the drawing operation is displayed on a display for a user to easily know the progress.
Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose a technology that a drawing layer including a thermosensitive layer and a photosensitive layer is drawn on a label surface of an optical disc such as a recordable CD and a recordable DVD, an optical disc recording apparatus recording data on a data recording layer of the optical disc serves as an optical disc image drawing apparatus, a laser beam modulated in accordance with image data is irradiated onto the drawing layer from an optical pick-up, and a visible image is drawn on the drawing layer. Patent Document 3 discloses a technology that a pit is formed by irradiating the laser beam modulated in accordance with the image data onto the data recording layer of the optical disc and the visible image is drawn in stead of recording the data on the data recording layer.    Patent Document 1: JP2002-203321A    Patent Document 2: JP2004-5848A    Patent Document 3: JP2004-355764A
The drawing of an image on an optical disc is a time-consuming process. It is convenient for a user to display the progress of the drawing on a display during the drawing is performed. In application software for the optical disc image drawing, which has been commercialized in the past, generally, the progress of the drawing during performing the drawing is displayed in a progress bar as shown in FIG. 2 or time left for the drawing is displayed in numerical information on a sub window. However, in the known display method, the user could not know to which part of a drawn image the drawing is progressed.